Forum:Congress/Un-CP Re-Vote
This is a BOBmaster manner. Please do not vote unless you are in the BOB. A peace agreement between Un Club Penguin Wiki, and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Club Chicken's government will pass a similar bill to this. Fanon must... NOT condem un-cp TREAT Un-Cp and Un-Cp users with respect NOT attack un-cp NOT make articles about un-cp CAN decide whether or not to advertise it BE left alone if they decide not to advertise it. ALLOW a re-vote if enough people agree. UN-CP must... NOT write articles on Fanon TREAT Fanon and fanon users with respect NOT PESTER Fanon to be advertised NOT advertise if fanon rules against it (whether it's a completely rigged sham or not) NOT Start fights or Flame Wars Abide by the Wiki's rules All in favor *It's not good to create bad blood between the two wikis. In fact, it would be better if we both organized a cleanup project. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 22:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm austic. No offense. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 00:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) All opposed * The will refuse to make a clean-up. I've already asked and said if they did, there would be a better chance they would be advertised.--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm afraid I will have to say no. Religiously and personally, I condemn the Un-CP and its filth. Also, I see this as a sneaky way to allow a Re-Vote to get that cesspool advertised here. To continue, I think that only BOBmasters should be voting in THIS particular Congress. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) **''Correction, I will be in Favor if and ONLY IF the advertising recount attempt is dropped.' *Nope Tails6000 23:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *'DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?' I'm sorry, but I'm just sick of this UN-CP Wiki stuff. First of all, I will never respect that discusting site. It's allways making fun of things that people can't help. It bashes Autism, it bashes Handicapps, most likely it bashes religion (I'm not just refering to Christianity, I mean all religions). Just so you all know I have an autistic sister, and I find stuff like the UN-CP Wiki very offensive. Second of all, the pics they put are downright discusting. The UN-CP Wiki uses alot of the same humor that ruined quite abit of parts in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Next thing you know they'll start putting uncensored pics there, and who knows what else. Sonic, Transformers, and a whole lot of other series have been turned into a discusting cesspool by fans on Deviant Art, and other sites. We don't need the same thing happening to CP. And this is coming from someone who watches stuff with teen humor. Third of all we respect CP not bash it. And Fourth of all, it's not funny. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm just tired of this. --Speeddasher